


Jurassic Worldstuck: The Happy Version

by CJCroen1393



Series: Jurassic Worldstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Crossover, Dave is a Paleontology Geek, Humanstuck, Karkat and Dave have loads of UST, Multi, So no stepcest, the Harleyberts and Strilondes are a happy mixed family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you, your family and your not-boyfriend are going to the greatest theme park on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Worldstuck: The Happy Version

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea to do this when I was reminded by a Tumblr post that Dave is a paleontology geek.  
> I'm not letting this opportunity pass. I was gonna have this take place DURING the movie and have the kids and Karkat be caught up in Jurassic World's insanity, but seeing as Dave has been going through a lot in canon I won't torture him further in my little fanfic. YET. Check out the title.
> 
> Yeah, there will be an UNhappy version later.
> 
> But for now, I'll just write this and then do something NOT Jurassic World related for once (because I feel we all need a break every once in a while).
> 
> The Beta Kids, BTW, are related in this fic. Since it wouldn't be relevant to the story, I'll explain it in this note to further help you all understand:  
> John and Jade are Mr. Egbert's kids and his first wife tragically lost her life in a fire.  
> Ms. Lalonde and Bro Strider were friends with benefits for a while but stopped when Ms. Lalonde got pregnant with Dave and Rose. Ms. Lalonde met and married Mr. Egbert (whom Bro became friends with) later.  
> The Alpha Kids are the Beta Kids' older relatives (SO ORIGINUL AMIRITE?) so no John/Roxy. I'm as upset about that as you guys are ):

_"Prepare for Your Next Big Adventure"_

John Egbert had never seen his step-brother Dave so excited before. Usually Dave tried (and mostly failed) to look like an aloof "coolkid", complete with sunglasses and bored stoicism.

And yet here he was, bouncing up and down in the backseat of their dad's car with the biggest, dorkiest grin on his face. He spoke several times, usually to spout off comments about the place they were headed to for Summer vacation.

Also in the car were Rose (who was reading a book and somehow not getting carsick), Jade (who was trading snark and curse words with Dave's "not-boyfriend", whose parents let him go on the trip with them) and their friend Karkat (the aforementioned "not-boyfriend").

In the driver's seat was their Dad, who smiled as he drove them to the airport, and next to them was their Mom, who was babbling about something or other to her husband.

"Hey mom!" said Dave, "Did you know that the park used to only have eight species? Now they have seventeen! Nine herbivores and eight carnivores!"

"You're such a nerd, Strider!" said Karkat.

"Takes one to know one!" shouted Dave.

"I hope you get eaten!"

"Right after you do!"

"Would you two just make out already?" asked Rose, jokingly. Karkat and Dave both blushed and shut their mouths.

"I hope Bec and Jaspers will be okay." said Jade, staring out the window. 

"They'll be fine," said Rose, "Roxy and Jake will take good care of them."

"Why didn't we ask Tavros?" asked John, "I thought he loved animals?"

"He's also allergic to cats," said Rose, "he wouldn't be very good at looking after an animal that's constantly making him sneeze."

Dave's excitement heightened as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

\---------------------------------

_MONORAIL STATION_   
_Roll your way through an amazing interactive ride and see the entire park and ALL that the island has to offer!_

The monorail was crowded but Dave didn't care. They were going to Jurassic World, the greatest theme park on Earth. Well, okay, greatest for a paleontology nerd like Dave. He would get to see real, living dinosaurs that aren't birds (he gets enough birds at home; the crows seem to be obsessed with him) and other animals from the Mesozoic. Dave wanted to see it all: The Mosasaurus Feeding Show, the T. Rex Kingdom, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, the Aviary, the Gyrospheres, all of them. He would take tons of selfies with the animals too, and take pictures of all the awesome creatures in the park.

He saw that his siblings and Karkat weren't quite as excited as he was. John and Jade were joking around with each other. Rose was texting her girlfriend, Kanaya (who happened to be Karkat's stepsister). Karkat was listening to "Boom! Shake The Room!" on his music player. Dave looked out the front window to see the "JURASSIC WORLD" gate looming over them.

_Welcome to Jurassic World_

\---------------------------------

 _The Only Resort in the Jurassic Age_  
 _"Step into the only 5-star resort with a footprint in the Jurassic Age at Hilton Isla Nublar Resort & Spa. Set within Jurassic World itself, on the Monorail, all the adventure of the world's most talked-about theme park is moments away."_

They set up everything in their hotel room. Mom dropped her bags on one of the couches and Dad started unpacking already in the kitchen.

"Okay, kids!" said Mom, "Come here and get your scanbands! We all have VIP access to all the rides thanks to these!"

Dave got a red scanband, Rose got a purple one, John got a blue one, Jade got a green one and Karkat got a black one. They were basically slap bands with dinosaur bones printed on them, but they were still pretty cool. Mom slapped on a pink on and handed a white one to Dad. 

"I wanna see the dinosaurs now." said Dave. 

"Stop acting like you're eight!" said Karkat.

"He's just excited," said Dad, "We'll see the dinosaurs soon, kiddo, I promise! We just need to get settled in first so we have a place to sleep when we're done enjoying ourselves!"

There were two main bedrooms, each with two king-sized beds. Mom and Dad opted to let the kids take the bedrooms while they stay in the sitting room next to the kitchen. Rose and Jade claimed one bedroom for themselves and John claimed another for himself, Dave and Karkat. Dave and Karkat didn't get his permission for this, but that didn't stop both John and Dave joking to Karkat that he and Dave will probably have to share a bed.

"I'd rather sleep in the bathroom." growled Karkat.

Even so, Karkat placed his favorite stuffed crab right next to Dave's stuffed crow on the bed Dave had claimed.

\---------------------------------

_MAIN STREET_   
_The modern world and Jurassic World intersect on Main Street. Get your questions answered at the Visitors Center, step into the Samsung Innovation Center or grab a burger at any of our 8 cafes and 12 sit-down restaurants. Plus there's great shopping - from sundresses to sunscreen and everything in between. Your Jurassic World adventure is sure to begin and end on Main Street!_

"Wow!" shouted John, "Look at all this neat stuff!"

They were at Main Street, which was the central part of the park. It was filled with different places, including shops, restaurants, a couple of animal exhibits and a big museum called the "Samsung Innovation Center". There was a Spinosaurus skeleton propped up a little while away from the T. Rex Kingdom and a massive lagoon in the center of the area, home to the gigantic Mosasaurus. The kids--Karkat included--couldn't resist all of the marvelous shops and things to see, and Mom and Dad were having a hard time keeping them wrangled.

"There's an IMAX Theater!" said John and Karkat in unison.

"A bookstore!" said Rose.

"A steakhouse!" said Jade.

"Now, kids," said Dad, "I know you're excited but let's all settle down!"

"Your father's right, kids," said Mom, "we have a lot to do and--oh my God is that a Margaritaville!?"

Dave and Rose rolled their eyes. Their Mom always had a weakness for alcohol.

"Attention parkgoers," said an announcer, "The next T. Rex feeding is in ten minutes."

"Dad!" said Dave, "Can we go to the T. rex feeding first?"

"I don't see why not!" said Dad, "It would be nice to start our day with a thrill! Are you coming honey?"

His wife couldn't hear him. She was already headed into the Margaritaville.

"You kids go ahead," said Dad, "I'm going to try and make sure your mother stops at the right number of drinks."

John chuckled and Dave led them all into the "Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom".

\---------------------------------

_T. REX KINGDOM_   
_It's T. rex's world--the rest of us are just visiting it. Venture into the Jurassic-sized viewing area to see the legendary predator in her natural domain. After all, she's been living on Isla Nublar for over twenty-five years! Feedings are scheduled every two hours. Warning: This attraction may be too intense for children and some adults._

The big, log-like viewing area was somewhat crowded. This didn't surprise Dave; T. rex was a popular dinosaur, and for good reason.

Fortunately the five kids managed to get in front, giving them a good view at the show. John pulled out a phone and began recording. They saw a goat tied to a plank on the ground and heard a thumping noise in the distance. A flare fell next to the goat and the thumping got louder. 

Soon enough, they saw the enormous Tyrannosaurus rex storming in with a mighty roar. She effortlessly scooped the goat in her jaws and chomped on it, causing chunks of meat to fall out of her mouth. The people all cheered and Dave and Jade whooped loudly, jumping up and down.

John laughed and Rose grinned. Karkat just rolled his eyes at his friends' craziness.

\---------------------------------

_INNOVATION CENTER_   
_Step into a world where science is brought to life through interactive exhibits that delight and educate. Study the birth, extinction, and rebirth of the many dinosaurs safely housed on Isla Nublar. Connect with the past and visit the future with groundbreaking exhibits, larger-than-life interactive films, and hands-on activities in our high-tech Samsung Innovation Center._

When they entered the Innovation Center, Jade looked as though Christmas had come early. All the scientific imagery and high tech gadgets made her let out a squeak of delight as she ran around the giant museum. One of the first things that greeted them was a realistic, life-size Brachiosaurus hologram that bellowed loudly as it loomed over the guests.

Rose picked up a free guide book from a stand near the entrance and looked through it. John rushed to the holoscape with a grin and started putting as many holograms up as possible. Dave immediately headed to the simulated dinosaur dig.

"Hey Karkat!" said John.

Karkat turned to look at him, only to be faced with a giant, carnivorous-looking reptile with a large frill around its neck, which let out a noise akin to a mix of a snake hissing and a bird screeching. Karkat screamed, gripping his chest to check if his heart was still beating, only to realize that it was just a hologram. John laughed, as did the kids standing at the holoscape with him. Karkat seethed and nearly yelled a stream of curse words at his friend before noticing that a park employee was looking at him. He was not about to get in trouble for swearing in front of kids at a populated theme park.

He opted instead to go to the dinosaur dig and sit next to Dave while he looked at a large bone. Karkat saw a familiar figure walk up to him as well and looked up in surprise.

"Aradia?" asked Karkat.

"Hey Karkat!" said Aradia, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Dave.

"Sollux and I got tickets a few weeks ago." she said, "I wanted to see some dinosaurs and he wanted to see some tech. He's over there!"

She pointed to Sollux, who was grinning at a video presentation on the extinction of the dinosaurs.

Jade suddenly ran in and said "Dave, Karkat! Come to the lab! You've gotta see this!"

\---------------------------------

_HAMMOND CREATION LAB_   
_Life finds a way with Mr. DNA as your guide. Our scientists are hard at work in the Hammond Creation Lab bringing the Jurassic Era into the modern era. You'll wonder in delight as complicated genetic codes and prehistoric strands of DNA are crafted into new living creatures right before your eyes._

Jade led Dave, Karkar, John, Rose, Aradia and Sollux into the Hammond Creation Lab and pointed to an egg in an incubator.

"It's about to hatch!" she said.

The kids watched. Sure enough, the egg began to form a crack in it. The little creature that emerged was a tiny, horned creature with a frill over its neck.

"A Triceratops!" said Dave and Aradia in unison.

"Wow..." said Sollux.

Karkat had to admit. It did look kind of cute.

"You know," said Rose, "According to the guidebook, there's a petting zoo not too far from here with bigger baby Triceratopses in it. You guys wanna check that out?"

"Definitely!" said John.

Dave, Aradia and Sollux agreed.

And Karkat just shrugged.

\---------------------------------

_GENTLE GIANTS PETTING ZOO_   
_Enjoy the thrill of getting up close and personal with baby dinosaurs. Located by the Visitor's Center, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo lets you see, pet, and feed all of your favorite herbivores. Feeling adventurous? Saddle up and ride a tiny triceratops! A good rub under their frills and they'll take you anywhere. Fun for guests of all ages. Helmets required._

The kids found their parents at the petting zoo. Mom was smiling as she petted a baby Apatosaurus and Dad was kneeling and holding out his hand with food pellets to feed a baby Gallimimus, which pecked at the food like a chicken.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" said John with a smile as he sat down on a rock next to a baby Triceratops. The rock suddenly let out a loud noise and John stood up in alarm to see that the "rock" was actually a baby Ankylosaurus. "Whoops! Sorry!" he said as the little dinosaur wandered off.

Rose pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to a staff member. In return she received a few cups of Baby Dino Food.

"Here guys," she said, "let's feed some of the precocious little reptiles."

John was all too happy to do so as was Jade. Dave took some as well as did Karkat somewhat more reluctantly.

A baby Apatosaurus slurped up the food from John's hands, leaving it covered in drool. He and Jade laughed in response and Rose went to feed a Triceratops, which nibbled on the food with its beak.

Dave smiled cheerfully as he and Karkat fed a baby Stegosaurus and Parasaurolophus respectively.

"It..." said Karkat, "It feels like a duck's beak."

Dave grinned.

\---------------------------------

_MOSASAURUS FEEDING SHOW_   
_With feedings every two hours, this predator of the deep will wow you with its massive maw as it gives Jaws his just desserts. Pack a poncho, because the Mosasaurus Feeding Show is one big splash zone. May be disturbing for small children._

John was particularly excited about this one. The whole family, plus Karkat, Aradia and Sollux were seated in the arena, listening to the cheerful announcer as she stood at a platform.

"The Mosasaurus is thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it would eat anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish and even other mosasaurs!" she said as she pressed a button that caused a dead shark to glide across a cable, "Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out!"

They all watched as suddenly a gigantic reptile with a gaping, toothy maw emerged from the water and clamped her huge jaws around the shark before dropping back into the water and splashing the entire audience who than applauded. The whole family clapped, as did Aradia and Sollux. Karkat began to smile slowly and started clapping as well.

Suddenly, the stadium began to lower into a giant aquarium.

"Hold on tight folks!" said the announcer, "We're gonna give you a closer look at our Mosasaurus!"

The all looked up to see a giant tank wherein the Mosasaurus slithered through the water and snapped up whatever was left of the shark.

\---------------------------------

_CRETACEOUS CRUISE_   
_Paddle with the dinosaurs down Isla Nublar's pristine river on a Cretaceous Cruise that will leave you breathless. Experience over 100 species of prehistoric life as our veteran tour guides take you on a kayak trip that spans 145 million years. Must be fit enough to navigate your way down our river to see an amazing array of flora and fauna._

Dave and Karkat got into one of the Jurassic World kayaks and started paddling through the Cretaceous Cruise. The effect was meant to make it look like they were going back in time, and so it started with Cretaceous animals. The first creatures the two of them saw were tiny little Microceratus and the larger duckbill, Edmontosaurus. As they kept paddling, there was a sudden appearance of a huge, crocodile-like predator that emerged from the water and made Karkat shout.

"Don't worry," said Dave, "That's a Suchomimus. It only eats fish."

They made it to the Jurassic section after, and saw the giant Apatosaurus and the armored Stegosaurus. Dave looked at Karkat, who quite suddenly looked awestruck.

Dave smiled.

\---------------------------------

_AVIARY_   
_Our enclosed dinosaur aviary allows the world's only living Pterosaurs to glide above our park guests--safely. From their roosts and nests, they soar on thermal currents, searching with sharp eyes for prey below. Thankfully, within the Aviary their diet is limited solely to fresh fish from the waters inside the enclosure._

Karkat and Dave met Jade at the Aviary, where they entered the enclosed viewing area called the "Pteratops Lodge". Inside the Aviary was a huge amount of greenery and cliffs with huge rivers at the bottom, wherein the flying reptiles housed in the Aviary could snatch up fish for food. There was a huge shadow that passed over the lodge and Karkat gasped, absently gripping Dave's arm (Dave grinned and pretended not to notice). They looked up to see the massive Pteranodons flying overhead, along with their smaller neighbors, the Dimorphodons.

"So these are the flying dinosaurs?" asked Karkat.

"Nah," said Dave, "pterosaurs ain't dinosaurs. But they do fly. The big one, Pteranodon was basically like a giant pelican."

Indeed, the three kids watched as a few Pteranodons plunged into one of the largest rivers, diving for food just like a pelican.

The flying reptiles kept soaring over the guests, vocalizing with loud screeches like giant birds.

Karkat grinned a little. Dave and Jade both pretended not to notice.

\---------------------------------

_GYROSPHERE_   
_Roll your way through the Age of Dinosaurs in the world-famous Gyrosphere. Be on the lookout for Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops and many more! Your in-sphere monitor will help you identify these relatively docile dinosaurs. Our advanced invisible fence technology assures the animals will stay in designated zones without unnecessary bars or cages. And if you venture too close, our automated system will roll your Gyrosphere back to a safe distance. Suitable for older children and adults._

Dave had convinced Karkat to get into the Gyrosphere with him and they rolled along the safari.

"I hear these are really cool." said Dave.

Karkat looked out of the giant glass ball. "Doesn't feel that cool," he said, "and I don't see any dinosaurs."

"There they are." smirked Dave.

Karkat looked out to where Dave pointed. He saw a herd of gigantic Apatosauruses, lumbering along with plants in their mouths. He also saw a pair of Triceratops, which were locking horns against each other. To the right, he saw a Stegosaurus, swaggering along with its huge plates on display, and a group of Parasaurolophus basking in the warmth of the sun next to a pair of Ankylosaurus. The sun was setting in the west of the horizon as the boys rolled along in their Gyrosphere. Karkat leaned his head onto Dave's shoulder and smiled serenely as he took in all this marvelous imagery. 

"Dave?" he said.

"Yeah, Karkat?"

"You were right. This place is great."

\---------------------------------

It was soon time to return to the hotel complex. With all the fun they had, they were exhausted. Or at least, Mom and Dad were.

Rose talked cheerfully about watching the Mosasaurus hunting for sharks in the Underwater Observatory, John gushed over the science fiction movie he watched in the IMAX theater. Jade had returned to the Innovation Center for a little while. Dave and Karkat had opted to visit the lagoon and watch the sunset and occasionally wait for the Mosasaurus to breach the surface and squirt water from her nostrils, until the park announcer declared "The Park will be closing in half an hour."

Rose texted Kanaya on her way to her room with Jade following. John took a shower while Dave and Karkat got ready for bed. Dave sat on the bed and smiled.

"Would you still rather sleep in the bathroom?" he asked.

Karkat looked at him. Then he smiled.

"Probably. But sleeping in your bed will do for the rest of the trip."

Dave grinned and kissed Karkat on the forehead.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Dave and Karkat looked up to see John, who was in his PJs and toweling his hair dry. He chuckled and got into bed. Dave just laughed and laid down on the bed. Karkat sighed and lowered into the bed next to him, resting his head on Dave's chest.

"We'll do it all over again tomorrow?" asked Karkat.

"Yeah." said Dave, "Definitely."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is probably really boring. No regrets though.


End file.
